


Benny the Goat

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [68]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, accidental goat acquisition?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsupdate, goat and office.





	Benny the Goat

**Author's Note:**

> A goat! There was a goat in the words today. I'm happy ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/173069021797).)

Derek was in his office, going through and updating his schedule, when he heard Stiles’ car. He was a little early, but not early enough to warrant worry, so Derek stayed to finish his work. Then he heard a _bleat_.

He focused a little, and yep, one extra heartbeat and the distinct smell of goat. When he opened the front door Stiles smiled sheepishly.

“This is Benny,” Stiles said. “He was being mistreated by his owner, we confiscated him. Please?”

Derek shook his head with a smile. “Okay, I’ll get a pen ready for him.”

Stiles beamed. “You’re the best!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
